onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roronoa Zoro/Archive 1
Trivia I added the following to his trivia section "In Chapter 401, Kaku states "I can feel your spirit, Zoro. An ominous beast like spirit" whether this is a nod towards Zoro being a Haki user or not currently remains unclear. However, Kaku's later comments on Zoro's Kyūtōryū seem to support this. " I hope this qualifies as acceptable trivia. YTOfficer01 29/06/2009 10:53pm Note that he can sense objects during his fight with Mr 1. Believe or no believe? hi I just want to say that in my opinion Zoro is not an atheist, he is an agnostic, that is more accurate, because once in the Enel saga he states he doesn't give a damn if god exist or not, instead of saying that he doesn't believe in god, I'm searching for the episode or chapter but i cant find it, also it may only be a translation difference, thats why i want to check, oh and sorry for my bad English, really!!! bye! "ISMAEL VC" If he doesn't give a damn about God's existence, then he is apathetic about it, but that still means that he doesn't believe in any particular God, so should be called an Atheist subsequentially, cal him an Agnostic Atheist if you must. Berlayhum but the fact he is apathetic towards god existence but doesnt deny it means exactly that he is an Agnostic not an Atheist cause the Atheist is sure that god doesnt exist but an Agnostic just doesnt care about it.Halaros 22:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ahum, where should I begin? Atheism in its most simple meaning is an answer to the claim of Theism, it isn't a denial of God, or a certainty of his non existence, it is simply a lack of belief in him. Agnosticism doesn’t even anything to do with the *belief* in a God or the lack of it, since Agnosticism makes a claim of knowledge, or rather the lack of knowledge; “it’s impossible to know whether God exists or not”. You are either an Atheist or a Theist, there is no middle ground, sure you can be an Agnostic or Gnostic Atheist, but you're still an Atheist and Zoro’s statements clearly indicate that he holds no belief in a God of any kind, even if he would say; “it’s possible that he exists” it’s still doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t care nor beliefs in it, making him an Atheist. Why are people so butthurt with calling him an Atheist anyway? I know in some places it holds a negative sound to it, but Jezus, who really cares? He is one, get over it, it's just a word. Berlayhum 11:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. He's an atheist. I guess it was kinda obvious... I do not want to deny, that someone can call him an atheist. But in the article appear the words "stated atheist". I can not remember him saying: I do not believe in god. I remember him saying something like: I do not give a damn about god. That means, he never thought over and therefore will not state anything. You are right that the way he says it implies him not believing. You may also be right, that the word damn is not appropriate for a wiki. But how about citing the statement, instead of implying things he never said. Most people will agree and say, oh, so he does not believe but that is up to them then. By the way, I too think he is atheist, but I refer to the fact that he does not state it, and the article says he stated it. --DanChem 19:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I looked over the text-passage again, and now I think, citing the exact words would make it harder to read. What about "This is a bit ironic, considering Zoro seems to be atheistic," instead of "This is a bit ironic considering that Zoro is a stated atheist," or something like that. But on the other hand, if we write that, we do not write a statement. I do not like editing what others have written. That is the reason I think the text should stay untouched until (if possible) better sentences are available. I only want to state, that I am not happy, with how it is. I look forward on a discussion about how to improve the article. If someone states, a better paragraph will never be found, ok, fine. Like I said, I will not touch the article, you can call me cowardly in this matter. I also would like to apologize, if it is hard to read what I have written, english is not my native language. One more reason to not interfere with the article. ;-) --DanChem 20:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : I have the Swedish OP vol. 26 right in front of me, where Zoro is saying "Ledsen, men jag har aldrig tillbett någon gud.(...) Tror inte på dem" lit. "Sorry, but I have never worshipped any god (...) I don't believe in them." Sounds like a straight out atheist to me. Someone with official english tranlation, please confirm. 20:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) In the anime he said that he just doesn't care if God exists or not, so he is an Apatheist http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apatheism. : He said " I dont care " ,... so it implies he just doesn't care ;So there cant be a conclusion wether he belives or not . : Dudes stop arguing. We can argue until the end of time about the difference between agnosticism and atheism but really it all depends on you opinion. as an agnostic myself can I mention that I think that atheism and agnosticism are very different. I think that seeing as none of us are actually dead then we really can't know and (Pardon the pun) god knows. Anyway Zoro/Zolo Atheist/Agnostic are all pointless arguements and we should all just have our own opinions and rejoice in the fact that we all love the best manga in the world. :) : But anyone who prefers Naruto to One Piece should piss of (Just Kidding. But seriously wrong forum) : And ta dah my philosophy of life and manga is complete! Sword Articles Should we gives Zoro's swords their own articles? Not the unnamed ones just the famous ones? Cody2526 04:45, 17 December 2006 (UTC) We already did.... I check and make sure. Joekido Zoro's sense of direction (or lack of it) In earlier episodes, it was Luffy who had this weakness. Somehow it became Zoro's. Anyone else noticed? For example in ep. 12 (Kuro arc), Luffy ran towards the other side of the island where Kuro's men have landed. He kept running around the island lost, not knowing how to go north. Zoro, stuck in grease thanks to Nami, was able to leave several minutes later but somehow he and Luffy arrived at the same time to save Ussop and Nami. Another is ep. 48 at Loguetown. Luffy got lost in town looking for the scaffold where Gol D. Roger was executed. On the way he met Smoker and asked for directions. Smoker told him that it's the way the smoke is blowing, and so Luffy went. However, Luffy got lost again and ended up at Bar Gold Roger. I'm trying to find exactly where Zoro started to be depicted as bad at directions. But I'm quite certain it's after they got to the Grand Line. This is just an observation. Maybe Oda Sensei realized (later) that Zoro should have some sort of weakness. Luffy already has several weaknesses - the sea, being a 能力者, and sharp and pointed objects. So he "gave" Zoro this one and took it from Luffy. – :Please sign your posts with ~~~~ and remember this isn't a forum. That said, Zoro still got lost between leaving the slope and arriving. They both have bad direction senses but Zoro's is worst. One-Winged Hawk 19:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'll sign from now on. Thanks for the comment. But no, Zoro didn't get lost. If you have a collection of the anime (I do) please check ep. 12. Zoro just got away from the grease and the next time he was shown was with Luffy beating up Kuro's guys. In the manga, it's Chapter 29 "The slope" page 11 where Zoro escaped the grease and page 21 where he appeared at the north slope - without getting lost. Yohohoho! 06:19, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay then ignore me I'm wrong. I should rewatch the Kuro arc... I seem to be slipping up on things. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, can anyone recall where the quote (see the article on Zoro) made by Sanji on Zoro's absurd direction sense came from? red_devils_27 09:19, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, wow. Wasn't Zoro first introduced as wandering from island to island hunting pirates because he was completely and utterly lost? This has always been a major element of his character. I think he started when they were hunting a south bird with Robin. Zoro: I know you are hiding your true intentions, I still don't trust you. Robin: But that's the way back... Chapet 230 page14 --Coldhandzz 03:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Sense of Direction Info? I think Zoro has had bad direction since the start of the story. It on two pages on how he got his name I think. Here is the link http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v01/c008/2.html http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v01/c008/3.html ---- Enies Lobby is there a reason why there is no info whatsoever of Zoro in Enies Loby? it just jumps from when they get on Rocketman to when they are about to burn the Going Merry. WhiteStrike 12:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Because we're lazy and/or busy and haven't gotten round to it yet. :Serious answer: reading chapters takes TIME, usually you have to set aside an hour of chapter by chapter reading at least to sum up the events. People write the history sections when they get the chance, as unless they came out this week, its a homework and a half. One-Winged Hawk 22:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Locked Page I kinda spotted a bit in the history section with no paragraphs and the page is locked... One-Winged Hawk 21:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It unlocks tomorrow. The Pope 22:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Asura not sure if this has been mentioned before as i am new to this wikia, but in the Enies Lobby arc before using his Asura technique he says something along the lines of 'demon spirit Asura', could this mean he summons or gains aspects of the spirit Fawcettp 13:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :It's just he's saying the technique name. The atheist isn't summoning any spirit. The technique however does give the illusion of Zoro gaining multiple arms and heads like a real Asura. Mugiwara Franky 13:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::OK thanks, as i said I'm new to this wikia Fawcettp 14:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::That's okay. You're welcome.Mugiwara Franky 14:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Zoro's Former Swords Sorry, i edited the info because Zoro uses the Marine Cutlass in the manga as well as the anime, if you look at chapter 426 pgs 13-14 Need to do some cleanup A problem is that many of the pages reflect more on the general plot and not on Zoro and needs to be dealt with to achieve better quality, including the stuff that does not reflect on Zoro. -Adv193 06:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quote add http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/380/10-11/ "Leave it to luck" I want to add to the page... But you know... Its locked. I hate to say it, but the locks becoming a problem. One-Winged Hawk 14:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Lock removed.Mugiwara Franky 14:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Properly needs adjusting but its on the page. I've sepent 4 or so hours editing and have a headache now so I'm stopping for the day. One-Winged Hawk 14:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #26841 The following message was left by BSK2009 via on 2009-11-26 01:00:48 UTC Whoever did the Skypeia section must be prevented from editing ever again. Although there is a note hinting the problem with the section, it's really annoying. In addition to extreme briefness, grammar mistakes litter the the section. Someone please take care of this. Zoro is a favorite character of mine, so it really hurts. Skypeia Okay, I completely re-wrote the travesty of the Skypeia section for Zoro. I hope I did a good job, thank you. --The Howling Wolf 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Youd did a good job, but the section can still be improved. There are some sentences like "the Skypeian man explains to Chopper, Sanji and Luffy that the others on the Going Merry will be taken to The Sacrifical Altar." which are not referring to Zoro. Try to rewrite them from Zoro's point of view. His actions can be described with some more details. The style can be slightly improved, and last but not least, links must be added. El Chupacabra 14:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) 5 Litres? I'm curious where/when Oda stated that Zoro lost 5 litres of blood during the Hachi fight? If anyone could share with me, it'd be much appreciated. 07:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Reference anyone? This is important! One-Winged Hawk 19:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) THE BREATH OF ALL THINGS. Why isnt Zoros ability to hear the Breath of all things included on his page?This ability is the basis of his steel cutting and flying slash techs,it ought to be there. Zionite7 18:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay point taken, but instead of complaining, add it yourself would be better. Thats how wikias work, someone notices something missing, they add it. Also, don't use capitals, its considered SHOUTING and can be taken as rude on the net. And please sign your posts with ~~~~ as not adding it can also be considered rude. One-Winged Hawk 19:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : :In the anime Zoro cuts large steel chains in episode 59 before the whole breath of all things that he needed to cut steel swords. whats the deal with that? and here you go guy 05:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :This is not canon and in Warship Island Arc, it is put as a plot hole of the anime. Kdom 07:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) My Addition There is no reason at all to remove it. Especially when not giving a reason for it at all. SeaTerror 19:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Knock it off, Both of you! :SeaTerror: Quite a bit of its very fannish and if it belongs anywhere it is not in the introduction. Possibly trivia but its quite trival in the long run espcieally when part of it already is expressed in the rest of the article e.g. Luffy's and Zoro's relationship. :Tipota: Don't just undo willy nilly, give an explanation why it should not be on the page. :--Uncanny Ultrabeast 19:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I came here before a long time ago but never edited and saw it. It had been there for a long time and it was removed for no reason. SeaTerror 03:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. It's good that you brought attention to it because it should not be there. Where it belongs is the Mythbusters, where there already is an entry for it.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 10:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ditto on that. I myself removed it at least once, partly because of that and partly because the intro was getting too long. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That's why I put the whole ship duties thing elsewhere, simply because intro is long enough already.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 11:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Possible Mysterious Swordsman identity thought? I have a thought of who the Mysterious Swordsman might be? I think that it might be Kitetsu the maker of the three cursed swords. After all the Island is a dark graveyard like place and is the perfect place for the someone who made the three cursed swords. Daikari 07:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Speculation. And the title of each of the swords suggests that they could have made by the same family "Kitetsu" and three generations of that family. On the other hand, possessing a sword doesn't indicate skills at forging one. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 14:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Never sheds a tear? Should it be noted in the "Personality" section that Zoro is the only one of the Strawhat crew to never be seen crying in scenes of deep emotion? Stuff like the death of Merry and Vivi's departure. 2xN 02:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) (Kazm) He has cried. He cried after Mihawk defeated him. So it's not accurate to say he never sheds a tear. (Kazm) one of the strongest characters? i just edited this.we cannot classify him as one of the strongest characters just because he is the second strongest character in luffys crew.did you forget that he with the whole crew was defeated by a kuma and he was defeated by that guy twise without inflicting any serious damage one his opponent.it is for sure since he is one of the main protagonists that he will be one of the strngest characters in the series but not for now.Halaros 19:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Please read manga and follow the anime. Zoro had fought againt Ryuma who was a strength based swordsman (according to Brook) and had taken 2 serious hits from Oars the biggest zombie on Thriller Bark with Luffy's shadow in it. Who says he didn't inflict any damage on Kuma? He attacked him with a Shishi Shonson(Lion's song) and seriously damaged one of his legs. He was tired from his fight with Oars & Ryuma so its impossible for him to fight at 100%. It was the same thing on Saboady cause his wounds had not healed at that point in time. He was able to take all the damage of Luffy inspite of all the damage inflicted on him on Thriller Bark. Kuma had himself mentioned his astonishment when he saw him alive on Saboady Grooves. If that is not supposed to be a test of strength and stamina then I wonder what else is. You are uselessly removing a valid theory just cause he did not fight on equal terms with kuma. Rohdes 19:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i did not say he did not inflict damage to him i said that he did not inflict any SERIOUS damage to him he managed to cut him only one time and just because he caught him offguard.and the second time when he with the whole crew was defeated by kuma?dont tell me that he was damaged by his fight with the pacifista because the point is that if he was one of the strongest characters he should have no problem killing easily the pacifista considering how easily kuma or boa was able to defeat the pacifista.valid theory???????hahaha you are funny?shanks whitebeard se3ngoku those guys can be called the strongests characters in the series or do you really believe that zoro can be conpared to them?he is just an insect comparing to those guys.an admiral also could defeat him easily.mihawk the same since he was much stronger than luffy and zoro is weaker or equal to luffy.if there are so many guys who can kill him easily how can he be one of the strngest characters?just because you like him and he is cool does not make him one of the strongest characters.for example i like smoker who is much stronger than zoro but i m not saying he is one of the strongest cause that would be invalid.dont edit it again unless you can prove your point here.Halaros 20:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What's with the comparision issue? Have you seen Mihawk or Sengoku destroy any Pacifista's? Wikia works on proof, not speculation. As we have not seen the full extent of most people's power you cannot just put them above others. Try and gauge the situation. The editor who wrote it is not saying Zoro is the strongest fighter. He is saying he is one of the strongest fighter introduced in this series. That is true as of now. Unless you have concerete evidence from manga or anime or interview from Oda Sensei you have no right to call anyone weak or strong. Your preference and opinion are of no concern to wikia articles. It is mandatory you follow the guidelines as we all do when editing wikia articles. A tired Zoro losing in his fight to Kuma is not reason enough for you to judge him as a weak character. Rohdes 03:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I DID NOT SAY that mihawk could defeat a pacifista(though i think that he could).do you even read my comments????i just said that mihawk is much much powerful than him because he is much more powerful than luffy.and you know kuma anmd boa were able to destroy a pacifista EASILY i mentioned that before but as it seems you do not read what i m writting when he is so much weaker from this charactersw how can you call him one one of the strngest?man i know you are not saying he is the strongest no need to explain that.you are becoming more ridiculous you are the one who is expressing his own opinion just because you are a fan of him.of course it is a reason to call him weak because he was defeated EASILY with the whole strawhat crew with him.and there are so many characters who are so much stronger than him like mihawk because he was much strnger than luffy smoker also because he is much stronger than luffy kuma cause he defeated the whole strawhat crew twice(though the first time luffy did not fought) doflamingo cause he was able to defeat oars in one hit which i dont think zoro could do whitebeard(i suppose there is no need to explain that unless you are stupid so there is no point in discussing) marco cause he was able to fight onb par with the admirals vista (able to fight on par with mihawk)ace could defeat him easily cause he was a logia all the admirals also could defeat him easily(please dont ask me to explain that cause it just needs common logic to understand it) jinbei being so stronger than luffy shanks(also no need to explain) sengoku cause he is the fleet admiral garp cause he was on equal level with gol d roger and whitebeard mangellan cause he was able to dfeat easily luffy ivankov cause he was able to fight on par with kuma and of course there might be other characters as well.so knowing that there are so many characters who can not just defeat him but defeat him EASILY it is easy to understand that we cannot call him one of the strongest.futheremore you should understand that the title "one of the strongest"can be given to a very limited number of characters. if it was to give it by your logic then all of the characters mentioned before and all of the characters that might not be able to beat him but who are close to him in strength would be called"one of the strngest"i think you can understand that we cannot have so many "strongest characters"so stop being a fanboy and stop editing this page to express your personal preferences on a certain character.Halaros 05:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please stop editing the same sentence over and over again. The points expressed above by the other posters are valid and actually facts. Your points are just some comparisons between already mighty characters and don't state anything specifically. This sentence about Zoro is accurate because of his Super-Human Strength. Stop questioning what is fact. of course he has super human strength.so WHAT?i can find you so many characters in one piece who have superhuman strength.yeah of course my point is a comparison because that is the way you understand someones level of strength by comparing it with other characters for the same series.and if all those characters that i mentioned before can defeat him he cannot be called one of the strongest characters.dont you understand that someone who is called onje of the strongest characters must be someone who can be defeated by an extremely limited amount of other characters?why cant you understand this.someone who is truly one of the strongest characters cannot be easily overpowered by other characters and especially by so many others like all those that i mentioned before.so before you edit something use common logic and dont call an invalid assumption as "fact".Halaros 17:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, I have an Idea, why not just call him; "one of the strongest non devil-fruit user characters", makes more sense? Berlayhum One of the Strongest character introduced in the series here is a term used to show his super-human strength, not his fighting skills. The very next line explains it. Not many guys are able to throw buildings or divert the attack of Oars. While his fighting skills against higher level opponents can be questioned (even if it involves ridiculous comparison's based on simulated fights) his strength cannot be questioned. Rohdes 01:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) you can mention if you want his monstrous super-human strength but saying he is one of the strongest characters in the series is wrong.ok he is strong this is a fact that cannot be denied.but beeing "one of the strongest characters" is different. as i explained before since now there are so many characters stronger than him he is not one of the strongest.man when you say one of the strongest character in the series thats what people understand.when you say about a character that he is one of the strongest that means his fighting skills not his physical strength.and sorry those comparisons that i mentioned before are not ridiculous because those characters mentioned before are either much stronger than luffy(meaning much stronger than him too) or logia users and as its known for now zoro cannot fight logia users.but of course as i said his enormous strength is a given so you can edit it but clarify that you are talking about physical strength because when you say about a manga chartacter that he is one of the strongest usually it means his fighting skills.Halaros 08:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Halaros, saying that Zoro is one of the strongest character in the serie is wrong. The vast majority of the Marineford warriors were probably stronger than Zoro, we don't need written proof ,the story telling is implying that. All Sabaody and Marineford Arcs purpose was to imply that the Strawhats were not strong enough for the New World yet. When Shaki says that Rayleigh is 100 times stronger than Luffy, you have an idea of the gap of strength between the Strawhat and the New World warriors. And shall I remember you what are Luffy last words in the current chapter ? Honnestly, saying that there is no evidence of stronger characters in the serie so far is looking at the finger instead of the moon. Kdom 09:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Everything Kdom said echoes my thoughts on the matter... ::... ::... ::... Dammit I can't say anything else apart from that! Lol. XD One-Winged Hawk :: ::Again trivial comparisons don't cut it. Mihawk drew with Crocodile who lost to luffy. If I apply your comparisons then Mihawk < Luffy. It won't be fair to Mihawk now would it. Shaky may have said what she said but Rayleigh himself said he was not a strong person as he once was. Its unfair to compare characters. Its better you remove this article if you intend to compare to come to hypothesis. :: ::As far as the gap of New World Pirates if I recall Luffy was only second to Whitebeard during the Marineford war in terms of contribution. The only difference between New World hotshots compared to Luffy is some of them can control haki. The definition of strongest suggest a muscular individual whose strength exceeds others. If you find the dictionary reference to strongest means the most skilled fighter with a low defeat rate against powerful opponents then you are more then welcome to post it. I doubt if you can find that. Unless you want to go the South Park way to change the meaning in the dictionary ::Rohdes 17:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::first of all we dont know how long did the battle between croc and mihawk lasted so crocodile might loose if the battle vwas continued.furthermore luffy defeated crocodile just because he used his weakness and canceled his df ability but we dont know if mihawk knew his weakness.we do know that ,mihawk is much stronger than luffy.and so are so many characters that i mentioned before.so zoro is weaker than many characters in one piece series so he is not one of the strongest.Halaros 17:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) If it is unfair to compare character, then why are we discussing if Zoro is the strong'est' ? Plus my comments were more to emphasize the global feeling Oda is giving us wrt the Strawhat strength, it is you who takes the manga by the letter to demonstrate who is stronger than who by providing proof. Again, I don't have to show you a page of the manga to demonstrate what is Zoro's level of strength, you should understand from the last arcs, that Zoro has a large way of improvement before he reach the top. Kdom 17:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) correct kdom.as i mentioned before the only way to judge someones strength is by comparing it with others.Halaros 17:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Halaros, you're an i****. He is one of the strongest. Let's say there's Top 20. He's in the Top 20. Got it? Maybe you're just a Sanji fan. Weakling. 03:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Stop It Please. stop editing out my part about him havin no DFP. It is getting Anoying. RedXII 01:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC)RedXII supernovas Is there anywhere in the article the information that Zoro is one of the two supernovas (the other is Killer) who are not captains?(I can't find it that 's why i am asking).Giotis 16:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You have a point there, I used the search function of my browser and so I am sure it is not mentioned yet. :-) DanChem 00:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Should we put it to the trivia?Giotis 19:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) scar i was rereading the last couple of chapters and i notice that when asking hawk eyes for the training that he has a bloody streak http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/98271344/5 right where his new scar is ? could it be he got it not from hawk eyes as everyone thinks but from before the train when he was fight the baboons? Fawcettp 02:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Blind on the left eye scar on his right eye he could be blind because he didnt opened it yet It's his left eye. Oda wrote that he made a mistake in 598. That also has to be changed on his appearance section. We need to fix the discrepency in the section. The first sentence about his eye correctly says it's the left eye, but the second one, which makes the still unvarified claim that it's now blind/gone, says right eye...Gerokeymaster 20:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Fixed the right/left thing, and changed the wording slightly since we still don't know for sure that the eye is messed up (but it probably is, from the fisherman's words and him not opening it yet). Still, better to wait 'til next week or whenever he explains what happened to it...Gerokeymaster 20:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Scar changing side. It should be noted that Zoro's scar changed sides. In chapter 598, on page 5, his scar is clearly on his right eye (or our left). In chapter 599, his scar is on his left eye (or our right). Oda does this sometimes where he changes his mind about a character design, which is perfectly acceptable. Posu 20:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thumbnail The one we're using is the colored one, but with the scar in the wrong side. Should we edit it? GMTails 02:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Character Box Image Now that Zoro's undergone a design change, should we change the picture in the character box to match his current look? The Pope 22:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Since it is a common issue for all Strawhats, please, further discussion on one place - Talk:Nami#Infobox Picture (where it had started earlier). Ruxax 23:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article? I'm kinda new here, but this article seems to be missing what a lot of other Featured Articles contain, such as a description of powers, battles, and more.-BobaFett2 (Talk) Never mind, I just noticed that "tab" thing at the top. 03:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday, Zoro!! -A One Piece fan QUICK QUESTION WHen are going too change the straw hats picture, of what they look like 2 years later 20:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC)onepiecefreak Zoro's Ability Section Is A Bit Wordy. In my opinion his abilities section is kind of wordy and I think that it could possibly be cut down a bit, I would do it my self but first i would like to see if anyone else feels this way if not i'll leave it alone. IamJakuhoRaikoben 18:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I posted this here earlier but no one replied so I'll try again. Would anyone be opposed to me doing a text reduction on Zoro's Ability Section. I think that certain portions of it are a bit repetitive. His abilities section is wordy and i can see many things on the page that could be left out. If you don't believe i edited it correctly on of the admins could just undo my edit. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 01:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :If you can shorten it (or any article) say all the things that are written... Then theres really no need to ask. Honestly, the wikia suffers from TOO much fluff sometimes. I see no reason for any form of reverting over it. One-Winged Hawk 02:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Alright, then I'll get to it. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 02:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I know it may seem as if I am being picky but I have one more topic of discussion. It has to deal with Zoro's Battle Handicaps section. It reads as follows. Battle Handicaps When fighting in major battles, Zoro has frequently had some sort of handicap. In some cases, this is having a physical disability prior to a battle. In others, he has been handicapped by a lack of one or more swords. Sometimes he faces an opponent that can only be beaten by a sword skill Zoro hasn't mastered yet or even by other crew members. He also can get them by fighting opponents who cannot be defeated by swordplay at all. The amount of handicaps has been noticed and the following are examples of the times a handicap was seen: *Fighting Morgan and his Marines after starving for weeks. *Fighting Cabaji after being stabbed by Buggy. *Having two swords stolen prior to fighting Sham and Buchi simultaneously. *Being seriously wounded by Dracule Mihawk prior to fighting Arlong and Hatchan. *Being literally on fire and with his legs severly damaged during his fight against Mr.5. *Being disallowed to use swords in the Groggy Ring during the Davy Back Fight while all three of his opponents snuck in weapons. *Having Usopp chained to his hand during his fight with Kaku and Jyabura. *Losing Yubashiri before his battle with Ryuuma. *Fighting Kuma after being injured by Oars and fighting Ryuuma. Ok I'm not denying that this may be noteworthy but I do think that it is not an ability nor a power as such I don't think that it necessarily belongs on the abilities and powers section. I think it could be a trivia point stating "Zoro has throughout the series had many handicaps during his battles" Or the Handicaps could be ommitted all together. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 02:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Its trivia, that was removed from the trivia section and basically, yeah your right it doesn't belong here. Its honestly not worth mentioning, just loose the section. If it must be mentioned, list a example or two and leave it at that. One-Winged Hawk 10:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I think to help solve this problem, it needs be something short and simple which revolve around the top three handicaps that Zoro usually has to deal with, having an injury, lacking swords, or lacking an ability, with a few examples from the most notable battles without being too lengthy in the explanation. If this is an option then I'll leave it to a talented writer to figure where to put this. -Adv193 04:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just say that he often fights at some kind of disadvantage and use some of his more prominent fights as examples. I suggest Mr. 1 (couldn't cut steel), Ryuuma (only had 2 swords), and Kaku (too slow? hH had a disadvantage there, right?). It would be easiest to use three and minimize clutter.DancePowderer 04:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::How about instead of Kaku, the second Kuma fight or the Hatchan fight would be better served due to Zoro fighting with a serious injury. -Adv193 08:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Epithets Zoro has a very long Epithet sections in the infoboxes. By looking over this, I came to the conclusion that many of these are just nicknames. For example, marimo as called by Sanji is listed under epithet for Zoro, which I don't believe should belong. So I chose to talk to YazzyDream so we can figure out what should or should not belong in that section. She agreed with me but told me to post it here (since this page is one of the bigger offender) in case anyone wants to argue otherwise. My basic beliefs are the epithet section is where wanted poster epithets and aliases go, and that's it. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 05:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) -- I know this is sort of a hot topic,but with recent dialouge in recent chapters I think its time the wiki recognized Zoro as the First Mate of the crew,Yes I realize no where in the Manga is he referred as such but he has been called the second in command and the First mate is the second in command of a Pirate Crew another indication is all the foreshadowing Oda does with Rayleigh and Roger ,they are the Mirror image of Zoro and Luffy in the past, he does the same thing with Shanks and Benn Beckmen. Besides I thought it was obvious Zoro was Luffy's First Mate since idk him being the first to join the crew and all,Rayleigh was the first to join Rogers crew. in my opinion I think the whole First Mate position is self explainitory first person to join the crew is the first mate just like the the person who started the crew is the captain it shouldn't be rocket science folks. Hordy4040 Well, we never know. If you didn't know, I can tell you that in a databook, it was revealed Usopp (or someone closely resembling him) was supposed to be the first mate! Also, we'll be having new people coming into the Straw Hat crew as well. We just never know. 20:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm noticing a trend here... Almost everything on this page comes off as fan wars. I just decided to read over the page for no particular reason, and I saw that almost every topic either belonged in forums, was a rehash of another topic, or just generally reflected off as having a poor community of editors. While the talk page does have a few arguments settled that would probably be best if they stayed to avoid them happening again, it looks like the bulk of them should be deleted. (And after the hypothetical cleanup, I would include this one to be on the delete list.) Redgamehunter 01:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Zoro's bounty hasn't changed http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=31809&page=7 It looks like there was a mistake in chapter 614 and that Zoro's bounty is still 120 million Beli. ---- Okay, here's the actual scan. This is the Shonen Jump version that we all saw... ...and this is the takobon version. (volume 62) I made some red marks so you can see. although volume 62 is not out yet, I am pretty sure this source is reliable. 23:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) This is rather interesting, but I think we need to be patient and see for ourselves what volume 62 sais the moment it comes out. Yountoryuu 06:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Then why do so for Magu Magu no Mi? Plus, it is quite arguable that it was just a mistake, since If Zoro's bounty really went up, logically it should of jumped up way more than 40,000,000 beli. Besides, I doubt this image was edited or filtered in anyway. I mean, I don't mind waiting a couple more days but just saying it's pretty obvious this is no fake. 18:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) this is a mistake as we have seen zoro's bounty poster after the time skip 160000000 00:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Jump is not always correct- a 6 sort of looks like a 2 so when the editors turned Oda's handwriting into text, they may have misread the 2 as a 6. Plus, I'm pretty sure takobon format just edits, filters and resizes the jump version so I can't really be much of a mistake unless they meant to do it. 00:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Confirmed. ' 21:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Zoro's new bounty (after time skip) In chapter 614 (page 4) king Neptune describes Zoro as a "160 million beli bounty three sword style swordsman". So, can we preasume that his bounty also increased during the time skip? :) 23:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Insomnia That was a mistake on Oda's part. The volumes still have it as 120 million. 00:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bandana or Tenugui Is it really a bandana that Zoro puts on his head, or is it a Tenugui, which is a traditional head towel used in kendo to absorb perspiration. I thought seeing that in flashbacks he is training with Shinai he must be doing some form of kendo, so shouldn't it be called a Tenugui in his data.Hammered Sledge 03:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a bandana. No need to overthink it. 04:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I think it was only referred as Bandana, like "Black bandana" when someone describe it. ronora zoro in a SBs a fan asked oda why zoro eye turn red when hes about to attack whit his eye oda replied you migth wanna watch the ep that zorro is going to bouy some swords 06:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ..........Nice... Well, I can explain the red. 11:26, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Zoro's ability to cut steel - When Zoro was fighting the blade guy, he was able to "listen to the metal" and other objects in the field. Isn't that a form of Haki? 11:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Kobi No. 20:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) It probably was.. but unconfirmed so doesn't belong. 23:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "First Mate" It's said that Zoro is the first mate, based on Urogue's comment on him being "second in command". Though this should be mentioned somewhere on the article, it's misleading to put his position as first mate as this was said on someone who knows absolutely nothing of the crew and is not a confirmation of his position at all. Is there a reason for this or going by a whim and assuming he's right? It's generally not the people who decide who the second in command is, but rather the crew as a whole. Will (talk) 09:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Read the other arguments on the talk page. You're basically just reiterating them. 09:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it had been added less than a week ago and went unnoticed till now. I removed it. Site Poll Hello there. I would just like to bring to the attention that the current site poll for Zoro's page is missing a very important option to vote for. That option is none other the Zoro's sword Sogeking. For the brief time it was shown I believe it was one of the greatest weapons to very grace the series and strongly believe it should be available to vote for. Conza17 (talk) 22:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Usopp is not a sword. And adding another option resets the whole thing. 22:26, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to point out that the fact about Zoro being left handed is not true. There are plenty of moments when Zoro uses one sword and moves his sheath/scabbard to the left side and uses the sword with his right hand. Like when he releases King Neptune before digging Hordy. I'm pretty sure it was confirmed somewhere. Check the references. 19:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archived Talk Pages